


5 months to long

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Clint tries to help Stiles when he finds that he is kidnapped by HYDRA. But what Clint doesn't know is that Stiles knows more than he does.





	1. Chapter 1

God, why did I decide to go on this mission? I sat saying to myself in this tiny room. Phil had sent me on a mission to gather intel on HYDRA, but something went wrong and I ended up in this cell without my bow and arrow. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the metal door at the end of the hallway open letting a small amount of light crept into the hallway.

With the small sliver of light, I could see a man carrying what looked like a body. He placed the body in the cell directly across from mine. I watched the man lock the cell before retreating out of the hallway. I sat there on the cold concrete floor for another hour before I heard the sound of movement coming from the other cell.

“What did they do to you?” I asked as a pair of amber colored eyes leaped up to look at me.

“Gathered research,” The boy said sarcastically while sitting in the middle of his own cell, “They didn’t find anything though, and they won’t.”

“Oh, my name’s Clint,” I said watching the boy.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but everyone calls me Stiles,” He said, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I was gathering intel,” I said.

“Intel?” Stiles questioned, “What are you some type of secret agent?”

“Ya,” I answered.

“Can check that one off my list, now,” Stiles laughed.

“List?” I asked.

“I’ve got a running list of things I’ve meet and now I can cross a secret agent of if I ever get out of here,” He said laying on his back looking up at the drabby ceiling, “Wait what day is it?”

“May 24th, why? How long have you been here?” I asked.

“Well the day I was taken was January 15th, so about five months,” Stiles replied while counting months on his fingers.

“Five months! Why are you even here?” I asked curiously what an organization like HYDRA wanted with this kid.

“Like I said, research,” he answered.

“Research for what?” I questioned.

“The Nogitsune,” He said sitting up

I started at the boy watching his facial features, “Nogitsun-what?”

“The Nogitsune is a dark spirit that I was possessed with last year. I ended up getting two of my friends killed and these people are trying to figure how to get the Nogitsune to return so I become void again,” Sties explained.

I looked at this pale, skinny, spotted boy in front of me. There was no way that this boy had gotten two people killed. “Your joking right?” I asked hopefully.

“I wish, but when you live in Beacon Hills nothing is normal,” He said slightly laughing. Beacon Hills was a name that rang a bell. It always popped up because of the unexplained deaths and murders that had been taking place over the past couple years in the town.

“Wait so you know about all the murders?” I questioned.

“Ok, we didn’t do all of them. And some of them deserved it. Derek killed most of them,” Stiles explained. Our conversation was cut short by two HYDRA members heading down the hallway.

“You ready to talk, Void,” the taller of the two said towards Stiles. I watched as Stiles got himself backed into the back corner of the cell as the guards entered the cell. The taller one grabbed Stiles throwing him over his shoulder.

“Put me down you t-rex,” Stiles yelled trying to get out of the guard’s arms. The second guard flipped a light switch, momentarily blinding me. 

When I could finally see again the sight in front of me was freighting. By now the guards had a bandage tied around Stiles’s mouth forcing him to be silence and a zip tie around his wrists. But even more so was the bruises and scars that I couldn’t see in the dark. Half of the boy's face was swollen and he was even paler than I realized and looked like he hadn't eaten in months.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid there for about three more hours before the door to the hallway unexpectedly burst open. “Clint!” a familiar voice called. I quickly lept up from my place at the back of the cell and to the front bars.

“Natasha!” I yelled back watching as her face was covered with relief. She quickly found the light switch and made her way to my cell. I watched as she quickly picked the lock.

“Clint we have to get out of here,” She explained as the rest of the Avengers made their way into the hallway.

“Wait, they have a boy,” I said.

“A boy?” Tony questioned, “They have a boy.”

“Yes his name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski but he prefers Stiles. He’s been being experimented on and researched for 5 months,” I explained, “He’s a teenager about sixteen or seventeen, I’d guess. His whole body is pale covered in bruises and scars. We have got to get him out of here.”

“We’re gonna find him, Clint,” Steve confirmed, “Everyone spread out and when you find the boy let us know immediately and we will all meet up above.”

******** | (Steve)

I walked down a winding hallway with my shield ready to go, but what I wasn’t ready for was the shrill scream of a teenager, Stiles. I quickly follow the sound into a small room where a young boy is sat strapped to a chair with a needle stuck in the crook of his elbow gathering blood.

I quickly took out the HYDRA doctors and move towards Stiles. He eyes quickly switch between me and the downed doctors. “Stiles, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Clint's friend, and I need to get you out of here,” I say quickly while untying the ropes that hold Stiles to the chair. “This might hurt.” I quickly pulled out the needle.

I scoop up the small boy, who is way to light for the age Clint guessed he was.

********* | (Clint)

I was standing above ground by the quinjet when Steve came up carrying Stiles in his arms. “He’s so small,” Natasha commented as we all climbed on the quinjet.

“Stiles has been here for 5 months, and who knows what he’s been through,” I said while sitting down as Steven laid Stiles on a blanket that was spread on the floor. 

Pretty fast Banner was sat beside the young boy as Stiles slept and Banner ran so simple tests that wouldn’t wake the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there in the hospital floor of the tower listening to the steady beep of Stiles heartbeat. As soon as we got back Banner immediately started to get to work on Stiles. He was forced to place the boy into a coma while his body healed. It turned out that Stiles had a broken leg and arm and others that Banner wouldn't tell us about.

“Master Clint, Master Tony would like to have a meeting on the common floor,” Jarvis said.

“Ok, if anything changes with Stiles. I want you to tell me,” I said walking towards the door taking one more glance at the boy swamped by the bed.

I quickly rode the elevator up, and when I got out I sat on the couch with the rest of the Avengers. 

“Clint, we need to find his family. They are probably super worried about him,” Tony explained.

“Beacon Hills, he’s from Beacon Hills,” I said.

“Beacon Hills? Isn’t that where Phil is from?” Natasha noted.

“Ya, it is,” I said quickly. I pulled out my phone and texted Phil to come to the tower. About an hour later Phil showed up on the common floor with a confused look on his face.

“Wait what am I supposed to look at?” He asked as the group pushed him back into the elevator. I lead Phil through the hospital floor and to Stiles door.

“He’s in there,” I said. 

Phil opened the door, “Oh my god, Stiles. Where have you been? Noah and Scott have gone crazy.”

“Wait,” I said quickly, “You know Stiles.”

“Know him?” Phil said surprised, “I practically raised this boy after my sister died, his mother. This is Stiles, my nephew. His dad resorted to drinking when his mother passed, leaving Stiles by himself. I stepped in and helped Stiles until his dad could do his job again. Where did you find him, not even Scott or Derek could find him.”

“I found him in a HYDRA base in Russia. He said something about a Nogitsune and him being Void,” I said trying to remember what he had told me.

“I need to call Scott and have him out here, he will know what to do,” Phil said grabbing his phone.

“Hello, Scott hi. Hey, what are you doing for the next week… No, I’m not coming to Beacon. I need you to come to New York… Scott, we found him, I need you to bring anyone who can help… Ok, I’ll call Lydia. She’s at MIT?... Yep see you soon,” Phil closed his phone and turned to look at us. “Scott is on his way he’s gonna bring some people who will know how to help.”


	4. Chapter 4

In less than ten minutes there was a girl with a head full of red hair was sitting in the room with Stiles. The rest of us had moved into the hall to give the two some privacy. “Who is this girl?” Steve asked Phil.

“Lydia Martin, she is one of Stiles’s friends from home,” Phil explained before leading us back into the room.

“Phil, any idea when Scott and the others will be here?” Lydia asked while running her fingers up and down the cast on Stiles’s arm.

“He said and I quote, ‘I will attempt to wrangle the pack and leave at once.’,” Phil answered.

“Lydia?” I asked sitting across from her, “Can you tell us about Stiles and his disappearance?”

“It was about five months ago that I got a call from Scott, our Alpha, asking if Stiles had flown out here to New York to see me. I told him no and asked why. At that point, none of us knew but Stiles was kidnapped, again. You see Stiles may be human, but that doesn’t seem to stop him from running in head first to a battle,” Lydia explained, “This wasn’t the first time he had gone missing but usually we find him quicker because we are dealing with a general enemy at the time. But this time there wasn’t any big commotion going on at the moment, so that created the problem of us not being able to find him.”

“Wait, you said Stiles is the only human, that means you’re not human?” Natasha questioned not missing a beat.

“I’m what’s called a Banshee. I know when someone is about to die,” Lydia explained nonchalantly.

“When someone is about to die,” Clint said worriedly, “How do you know?”

“I hear these voices and I just know, ok,” Lydia said.

“Ya die. But I’m really good at finding dead bodies as well,” Lydia laughed as Stiles rolled over groaning in pain. “Stiles?”

“Lyds?” Stiles mumbled running his hands down his face.

“I’m right here,” She said standing over Stiles so that he could see her.

“Where exactly is here?” Stiles questioned pushing himself up into a sitting position, “Uncle Phil?”

“Mieczyslaw, you gave us all quite a scare,” Phil said walking over to hug his nephew.

“Phil, how many times have I told you not to call me that,” Stiles laughed.

“When you disappear for five months, I will call you whatever I feel like,” Phil laughed, “Scott and the rest of the pack should be here by midnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story. It majorly will help with what happens in the plot. I have a plot planned out but it is subject to change.


End file.
